The Love of Three
by TwinkRio
Summary: It's basically a oneshot with Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru. My first and hopefuly not my last fanfic.


Me and my cousin wrote this one-shot so its a first for both of us. So please go easy on us! 

-The Love of Three-

"Inuyasha will you wash my back for me?" Kagome replied. Inuyasha look shock but quickly covered it up and scooted closer to Kagome. After putting the body wash on the cloth, he started to rub her back.

When he finished washing her back she turned around and grabbed the rag from Inuyasha. "Turn around and I'll wash your back for you."Kagome told him. His face turned a little red but he complied and turned his back to her.

While rubbing Inuyasha back Kagome's hand ventured a little to low, " Ka..Kagome?...What are yo-"But he was interrupted when Kagome grabbed hip that was close to his almost now erect penis. Inuyasha gave a yelp and turned to face Kagome.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. All the while they were talking Kagome's hand was inching up Inuyasha thigh stopping just before his manhood. "Kagome what's gottin into you?" Inuyasha asked.

" You didn't like it..?"she looked away embarrassed. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome chin in his hand to make her face him. When she looked at him, he crashed his lips to hers. At first Kagome was shocked but she relaxed and returned his kiss.

When Inuyasha nibbled the bottom of the miko's lips she gasp giving the hanyou the chance to dart his tongue into taste her warm cavern. The sensation Kagome was feeling was indescribable. Moving closer to Kagome, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her to deepen the kiss.

When the kiss ended Kagome gave a whimper in protest, Inuyasha kissed each side of Kagome lips before he ventured down her neck. "Oh Inuyasha" Kagome moaned.

Wanting to get closer Inuyasha made Kagome straddle his lap. At first touch of there close contact they both gave out a moan that showed how much they wanted each other. "onegai Inuyasha..I.need you." Kagome moaned out.

Sucking on the mikos collarbone, his hand worked his way up from her hip to her breasts. Moaning out the miko grabbed Inuyasha hair to hold him closer to her. " Kagome I want you." Inuyasha moaned while licking her between the breasts, she mewed as he bit her left nipple.

Using his other hand he played with her right breast. " Yes...Inuyasha.that feels good." Kagome moaned into his puppy dog ear. Getting tired of the left nipple he switched to her right, using his hand Inuyasha traced up the side of her ribs. As his other hand works downward she moans his name. " Inu..yasha..onegai".Smirking inuyasha whispers to in between nips." Tell me what you want kagome?"

Wanting to feel him she pleads with him. " Onegai..Inuy..asha..touch me..inu". Inuyasha took his left hand and made his way toward her wet heat. When he reached his destination he started to rub her nub, causing her to buck into his hand. "Is this what you want kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Taking his middle finger he rubbed her slick neither lips. " Yes..inu..rub my pussy." Kagome moaned into his ear. Hearing her talk dirty to him he groaned.

Pushing him to lay back she moved down his body kissing and nipping his abs. When she reached his bellybutton she dipped her tongue into it. He threw his head back and groaned. Now at level with his erection she licked the head, tasting the precum on his cock. Grabbing his penis she put the head in her mouth and sucked, afraid she did something wrong after he grunted she looked up at him.

"Inuyasha did I hurt you?" Kagome asked. Looking down at her, seeing her on her knees above him he almost creamed himself. "No..Ka..gome you're..doing..fine" he panted out of breath. Feeling better she went back to pleasuring him. Reaching down he grabbed her by the hair controlling how she moved over him.

"Ka..go...me stop...i'm..gonna...cummmm!" He cried out as he came in her mouth. The miko looks at the now satisfied hanyou and smiles up at him. "That tasted good." Chuckling he moved her up against a rock having her sit on top. Kissing her stomach, he moved until he was even with her crotch.

Licking her inner thigh he moved to her womanhood licking her slick lips, she threw her head back and moaned his name. Inuyasha using his hand started to play with her nub. "Kagome your so wet." the hanyou whispered. Slipping a finger in her, the miko threw her head back and cried out Inuyasha name.

"Inuyas...ha...onegai...more...I...almost..there". Kagome groaned out. Increasing his ministrations Inuyasha added another finger while licking and sucking her nub. Feeling like she was going to snap, Kagome bucked against Inuyasha. "Inuyashaaa". the miko cried.

Moving above her Inuyasha gave a fierce kiss. Tasting herself on Inuyasha's tongue left her hungering for more. Moving between her legs Inuyasha bucked against her feeling her heat just inches away from his own. "Kagome are you ready?"the hanyou asked. Searching her eyes for any denial. "Yes Inuyasha im ready onegai."

Grabbing his erection, Inuyasha guided his way to her. Pushing just the head in to tease her caused her to buck into him making him go deeper. "Don't play Inuyasha.." she begged. Not being able to take anymore Inuyasha slide into her until he came to a barrier he pulled out and made one quick thrust into her, becoming fully sheathed in the miko. Groaning Inuayasha rested there for a moment for the miko to adjust to his size.

Once the pain was gone she moved against him. Telling him she was ready, he went slow pulling himself back. Making a slow pace at first, when kagome moaned he pulled out to the tip and thrust back into the hilt. The intense pleasure they felt when he thrust into kagome was like throwing gasoline onto a fire.

"Inuyasha...ha..rder..faster." Kagome commanded. Complying to her wishes he sped up his thrusts. Using his fangs he bit her right nipple. "Ka..gome...your..so...tight" Inuyasha groaned in between nips.

Flipping her over Inuyasha brought kagome to her hands and knees before entering the miko again.

After Making love, Inuyasha and Kagome were spooning talking about their future together. Little did they know Sesshomaru was behind the bushes. Watching them patiently waiting for them to finish. Finally after a half an hour, Sesshomaru shows himself."Dear little brother did you really think you could leave me out of the fun?" Kagome looking perplexed asked Inuyasha what he meant. "He means since I didn't tell him I was taking a mate, there are consequences for our actions." Inuyasha explained. sesshomaru looked at Kagome the way Inuyasha did when they first started to make love. "Onna I demand you and your mate to let me join you in your escapades." Sesshomaru demanded.

Crawling over to Sesshomaru, Kagome started to untie sesshomaru's hakamas. Looking at the girl sesshomaru grabbed her hair, forcing her to look at him, he enjoyed the sight of her on her knees. Inuyasha coming up behind kagome, started to play with her wetness. When kagome finally got sesshomarus pants off, she began to give him a blowjob. " Yeah suck it bitch... just like that." sesshomaru moaned. Inuyasha looked at kagome sucking off his half-brother, became more aroused.

Grabbing her thighs he sheathed himself in her dripping core.

With the force of Inuyasha thrusts it pushed kagome deeper on sesshomaru's thick erection. Choking and gaging, kagome tried to catch her breath. After a few more thrust sesshomaru spent himself in kagome throat. "Fuck you have a big mouth, no wonder Inuyasha doesn't listen to you half the time." Sesshomaru chuckled.

Grabbing kagome's hair Inuyasha spirt his seed into her womb. "Mhhh yes kagome your so fucking tight." Inuyasha moaned. Pulling the miko up off her knees, the demon lord pushed her to lay on her back. "Let me hear you scream my name bitch" the demon lord commanded. Sheathing himself in her he bit her neck making her his life mate. Getting in front of her, Inuyasha encouraged her to open her mouth. Taking his cock, kagome sucked as hard as she could to please her mate. When all three were tired, they retired for the night in a hut not far off from the springs. Looking at her now two she sleepily told them "G'night my beautiful mates."

Reviews would be awesome, but it there flames then don't bother please. lol jk.


End file.
